BFF (Amies pour la vie)
BFF (Amies pour la vie) est une chanson de LoliRock. Iris a écrit cette chanson pour sa tante. Paroles Français Il n’est pas un seul jour Sans que s’ouvre ton cœur Si tu as les meilleurs Amis pour toujours À chaque heure chaque seconde Même sans changer le monde On fait bouger les choses En s’amusant Tu sais, De penser qu’aujourd’hui Cette amitié nous unit Moins que demain et plus qu’hier Tu sais, De se dire après tout Que la vie devant nous Ne finira jamais Dans l’amitié Le rire est plus fort que les pleurs Et entre nous Pas d’histoires c’est que du bonheur Si ça va mal Un souci des petites rancœurs Là tous ensemble On est bien ici ou ailleurs Les meilleures amies Les meilleures amies Les meilleures amies C’est pour la vie BFF My best friends forever BFF les amies pour la vie Quand tu es dans l’impasse Ensemble on peut faire face Et trouver pour de bon La vraie solution Tu peux compter sur moi Je peux compter sur toi C’est un peu notre loi Les amis c’est ça Même si on est que trois On est comme des milliers Milliers qui à la fin Ne font plus qu’un Non l’amitié Ca ne s’explique pas C’est Parce que c’est toi Parce que c’est moi C’est parce que c’est nous Pour toujours pour toujours Et les galères On passe à travers Ce qu’il y a de plus beau Ce qu’il y a de plus beau C’est Les meilleures amies Dans l’amitié Le rire est plus fort que les pleurs Et entre nous Pas d’histoires c’est que du bonheur Si ça va mal Un souci des petites rancœurs Là tous ensemble On est bien ici ou ailleurs Les meilleures amies Les meilleures amies Les meilleures amies C’est pour la vie BFF les amies pour la vie Anglais Oh when I start the day I'm checking on my friends To see if they're OK They can count on me And if I'm feeling down My friends will come around We're gonna make some noise We'll be laughin' Hey there The stars out in the sky Like a rocket we can fly We're standing by each other yeah Hey there Whatever we do We'll make it through No limit where we go When things get tough We are better when together Come rain or shine We'll be always friends forever When things go wrong We rely on one another We won't give up 'Cause we always got each other Here comes the girls yeah Here comes the girls yeah Here comes the girls yeah Here comes the girls BFF we are true, true, true friends BFF friendship never e-ends Oh when I'm in a fix It's hard to figure out Who's gonna tell me where Do I go from here? The girls will show the way My friends are always near They'll come and save the day I can count on them And when we get to three United we will be We're gonna have some fun 'Cause we are one We're spreading stars Yeah the world is ours Hey We'll take it far We'll be laughin' Like a rocket high Here we go We can fly Take it higher Let's take it higher Let's Have a good time When things get tough We are better when together Come rain or shine We'll be always friends forever When things go wrong We rely on one another We won't give up 'Cause we always got each other Here comes the girls yeah Here comes the girls yeah Here comes the girls yeah Here comes the girls BFF friendship never e-ends Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:LoliRock